1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to warming tray structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved food warming apparatus wherein the same maintains food at elevated temperatures in remote locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food warming structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and are typically of a structure to accommodate various structural conditions such as in U.S. Pat. 4,822,981 to Chaudoir wherein a warming device is arranged for cooperation with infra-red heater structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,296 to Farrell sets forth compartmented container structure for heating of various food components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,921 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,884 are further examples of food warming structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a food warming structure arranged for use in remote locations, as well as a structure of compact and convenient organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.